Dark Spark War
is a multiversal war which happened prior to the Ultraman Ginga tv series that raged between the side of good and the forces of evil, as represented by the competitors, the Ultramen, monster and aliens seen in various universes. It is now known that this Universe is an alternate reality to the Showa Universe and the Ultras seen here may in fact be alternate versions of their Showa (and other Universes) counterparts. The Ultras, Monster, Aliens were matched in battle but during the midst of the battle an unknown dark figure turned them all into figures known as some of which fell to Earth in the area that came to be known as Starry City. In response to this the Ultraman known as Ginga, who had never been seen before, tried to stop him from seizing the power of the Spark Dolls. The battle was unseen, but it was clear that Ginga lost, but somehow his Spark Doll was hidden within the Ginga Spark and it fell to Earth, perhaps even taking the other Spark Dolls with it. Of the Spark Dolls, most of the monsters and aliens remain in the dark figure's collection but one doll Taro, which was on Earth somehow maintained his sentience and limited use of his psychic abilities. Ultras and Their Allies Ultras *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Father of Ultra *Mother of Ultra *Ultraman Leo *Astra *Ultraman 80 *Yullian *Ultraman Scott *Ultraman Chuck *Ultrawoman Beth *Ultraman Great *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman Neos *Ultraseven 21 *Ultraman Tiga Multi Type *Ultraman Dyna Flash Type *Ultraman Gaia V2 *Ultraman Agul V2 *Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode *Ultraman Justice *Ultraman Noa (in the form of Ultraman the Next) *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Xenon *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Ginga (present only to fight Dark Lugiel) Monsters *Miclas *Agira *Windam *Sevengar *Lidorias *Golmede *Mogrudon *Bolgils *Don Ron Aliens *Mirror Knight *Glenfire *Jean-bot *Jean-nine *Alien Miracle The Darkside Ultras *Dark Zagi Kaiju *Zetton *Geronimon *Red King *Black King *Thunder Darambia *Reicubas *Gomora *Chaos Darkness *Sadora *Bemular *Nova *Golza *Melba *King Pandon *Ragon *Doragoris *C.O.V *Gavadon *Seagoras *Bemstar *Hanzagiran *Barabas *King Crab *Mukadender *Dinozaur *Eleking *Mochiron *Zoa Muruchi *Dark Galberos *Zaragas *Kelbeam *Roberuga *Telesdon *Vakishim *Velokron *Lunatyx *Ace Killer *Gan-Q *Bogal *Seabozu *Jamila *Kanegon *King Joe *King Joe Black *Deathfacer *Gudon *Twin Tail *Aboras *Banila *Woo *Kiyla *Saigo *Beacon *Yametaranese *Sasahiller *Salamandora *Ho *Snowgon *Astromons *Silvergon *Goldras *Grangon *Lagoras *Dorako *Birdon *Gomess *Earthtron *Hydra *Hyper Zetton *King of Mons *Bajiris *Scylla *Gatanozoa Aliens *Alien Valky *Alien Magma *Alien Baltan *Alien Zetton *Alien Temperor *Deathrem *Glozam *Alien Mephilas *Kemur Man *Alien Icarus *Waroga *Alien Nackle *Zamusha *Alien Hipporito *Giant Yapool *Alien Babalou *Dada *Gigi *Alien Godola *Jashrin *Alien Akumania *Alien Guts *Alien Metron *Alien Zarab *Alien Emperor *Dark Lugiel Gallery Ultraman vs Zetton Dark War.JPG|Ultraman vs Zetton Ultraseven Dark War.JPG|Ultraseven vs King Pandon. Tiga vs Golza and Taro vs Temperor.JPG|Ultraman Tiga vs Golza while Ultraman Taro vs Alien Temperor. Dark Spark Power.JPG|Darker Gale releasing dark energies from the Darkness Spark. Spark Clash.JPG|Ginga Spark and Darkness Spark clash The spark dolls about to fall to Earth.jpg Dr.jpg|The spark dolls fell down as meteor shower. Trivia *The Dark Spark War is similar to the Rider War from Kamen Rider Decade, the Legend War from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, and the Mega War from Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Category:Events Category:Battles